Despair of the Endless
Summary The Despair of the Endless that first appears in comics is actually the second Despair, and due to the fact that she seems to assume the same status as her predecessor, our first impression of her can lead to the belief that she is the original Despair, which would be incorrect. She is still Desire's twin (even though she came after Desire) and from what can be seen, other then a few small details appearance-wise, she isn't much different from the original Despair. However, based off of what has been seen, she seems a lot less independent and more "despairing" then the original. For one thing, almost all of her appearances she is alongside Desire or being "manipulated" by Desire, although Desire often appears on his/her own. When we do see Despair in solitude, she is in The Gray Realm, a realm of fog and mirrors, or windows, windows into the souls of those who feel despair. Of course, Despair seems to be more depressed then even her people and has been known to mutilate herself. In regards to relationships with her siblings, other than Desire, Despair also seems to have a love for Destruction, and perhaps it was his leaving that helped drive her farther into the darkness of despair. She is usually silent though and doesn't seem to be much of a "people-person" and her mannerisms and voice can at times scare Delirium, though it doesn't seem like Despair wants to intentionally frighten her sister. In fact Despair seems like a gentle, quiet woman and based upon her attitudes it brings up the question if she became Despair unwillingly? Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Despair of the Endless, Aponia Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as Female Age: As Old as the concept of Despair Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Despair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Control over Despair, Holy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Teleportation, Flight, Magic, Nigh-Omnipresence Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which has innumerable dimensions. They have also been described as wave functions) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (Can only be killed by extremely powerful beings, such as Dream of the Endless or Death of the Endless) Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant '(Can reach into the void outside Creation) 'Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Endless Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Entities Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings